Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{2n + 3}{6} \div \dfrac{2n}{6}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{2n + 3}{6} \times \dfrac{6}{2n}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ (2n + 3) \times 6 } { 6 \times 2n}$ $a = \dfrac{12n + 18}{12n}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{2n + 3}{2n}$